The present disclosure relates generally to the field of protection systems for electrical devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems of and methods for detecting excitation fault conditions associated with an electrical device, such as a generator or condenser (e.g., synchronous condenser).
Electrical systems often include multiple electrical devices, such as generators and/or synchronous condensers to form or support a single power source. Multiple devices may be connected in parallel to form a single electrical power source, or (e.g., in the case of synchronous condensers) connected to a single electrical power source. A single electrical bus may be formed by connecting several (e.g., many) devices to the power source. However, a failure of one of the electrical devices can compromise the integrity of the entire power bus. In some instances, failure of a single device may cause cascading failures across entire groups of devices connected to the bus. Some systems may utilize protection devices to detect failures and take measures to prevent the failures from affecting other connected devices.